yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Goat Control
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played with unofficial rules now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' Goat Control Deck is named by the spell card "Scapegoat" and its control strategy. This deck uses "Metamorphosis" on its level1 monster or a "Sheep Token" to summon "Thousand-Eyes Restrict". "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" was a very powerful offensive and defensive card during this format thanks to the Priority of Ignition Effect. In order to have enough cost for "Metamorphosis", players usually play other monsters like "Sinister Serpent" and "Sangan"(to search viable targets). However, the core-play of Goat Control Deck is using "Magical Merchant" and "Magician of Faith" to utilize powerful Spell Cards such as "Pot of Greed", "Graceful Charity", and "Delinquent Duo" to get large card advantage. Once the deck uses the card advantage to break opponent's defense, they will try to use deadly cards like Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning or Ring of Destruction to deal severe damage and finish the game. Tsukuyomi" is a vital card to this Deck, as a DARK monster, it allows players to re-use "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" and other powerful Flip monster effects. Players can use it to get over a lot of popular monsters in the format such as "Monarch", "Breaker the Magical Warrior", "Jinzo", and opponent's "Thousand-Eyes Restrict". It is hard to be taken down as a Spirit monster. Since "Tsukuyomi" is such a powerful offensive card, people will usually save their defense tools like "Book of Moon" or "Sakuretsu Armor" on it. Other than Limited Trap Cards like "Mirror Force" and "Torrential Tribute", "Scapegoat" and "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" is Goat Control Deck's major way of defense. Opponent players usually use Piercing monsters like "Airknight Parshath", or other popular cleanup cards like "Asura Priest" and "Tribe-Infecting Virus" to break the token wall. There are many players who play the goat control format for fun, and recently Tournaments in the Format have begun to surface. Because this is a slow-paced format with complicated tactical. choices. Players will usually cut the card pool before Cybernetic Revolution's release, while some players will count in Collectible Tins 2005 which includes "Exarion Universe". This is mainly because of the large impact of "Cyber Dragon"'s release.The Official April 2005 Goat Format Thread-yugiohcardmaker Goat Control Decks became practically dead after the September 2005 Forbidden and Limited Lists, when "Scapegoat", "Metamorphosis" and "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" were all Limited. After the September 2006 Lists, the Deck became completely obsolete in the Advanced Format, since both "Tsukuyomi" and "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" became Forbidden. "Magician of Faith" and "Metamorphosis" have also been Forbidden since. In September 2012, "Tsukuyomi" became Limited, but other key cards of the deck, such as "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", remained Forbidden, still rendering this deck unplayable. However, in September 2013, "Scapegoat" became Unlimited. In January 2014, "Magician of Faith" became Limited in the TCG, and eventually Unlimited. In April 2015, both "Sinister Serpent" and "Ring of Destruction" became Limited with watered-down effects. One year later, "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" became Limited, and eventually Unlimited. To this day, "Metamorphosis" still remains Forbidden. Notes Category:Deck Type Reference